User talk:CodPlayerRussia
Sorry Sorry its my brother's fault that he hacked me and he makes me get in trouble a lot so me i dont edit but the MinecraftComedian and Bomby thing well he copied it from my series MinecraftComedian Adventures so dont blame me my little brother is a trouble maker but me im not so and that noodle dance thing is retarted so belive me im not the one who edit it my brother did he caused a lot of trouble so he got me banneded from the Call Of Duty Wiki so sorry my brother is very mean to me ok thanks respond to me at my email adress at frostfilms53@yahoo.com CodPlayerRussia (talk) 13:36, May 25, 2014 (UTC) From CodPlayerRussia Notice I am the only creator of the page Andy Panda gets grounded for Ultraplex Years (PB&Jotterisnumber1's version). Don't add CodPlayerItaly into the title to claim as his own. He didn't make it. Also, CodPlayerItaly should not hog the focus of the transcript. Sophie the Otter 20:10, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Please stop! Please stop making unwanted edits to my pages or I will report you to a staff member. They are mine and not yours. Do not disobey me, OK? Sophie the Otter 00:10, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Artemis X Memphis (talk) 00:34, June 2, 2014 (UTC)I heard you made friends with bonnie the sackboyArtemis X Memphis (talk) 00:34, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Officersquidward2014 (talk) 15:49, June 8, 2014 (UTC)hey We need to report Shinegreymon96 from this wiki! we need to report him to the founder because I don't see any admin here! Look here Jamiem, http://goanimate.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ListUsers?group=sysop the founder is and has been inactive sine 2009.--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 01:33, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Plan C We need to Move to another wiki because ShineGreymon96 is ruining our speeches of anything!!! this is america people we have the right to do anything what is right! but shinegreymon96 thinks america dosent have freedom! But anywhere you go will be filled with nothing but hatred.--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 19:58, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Shinegreymon96 why are you doing this? we want our freedom of anything we want! its not like you make us obey to you also im saying this nicely please get off this wiki because one day i can be a admin and to ban you for any month i decide! this is america we have the right and freedom to edit anyones article for a living or not a living so what do you say? JaegersYes KaijusNo 20:03, June 16, 2014 (UTC)CodPlayerRussia :Again wikia is not a place for hatred, what part of that don't you get?--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 20:08, June 16, 2014 (UTC) :A wikia is a place for personalaty and anything what part don't you mean by me speech! My dad is a police officer and he can arrest you for misjudging a teenager! JaegersYes KaijusNo 20:17, June 16, 2014 (UTC)CoDplaYeRrUsSiA :But l don't misjudge what l know is hate, which isn't allowed on wikia oh and your father doesn't know anything about me, so he can't do a thing, your threats are meaningless to me..--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 20:24, June 16, 2014 (UTC) :Shinegreymon96 go to GoAnimateV2 wiki!CodPlayerRussia 10:39, June 19, 2014 (UTC)CodPlayerRussia ::Just how stupid do you think l am, oh and theANOES already blocked me there, but l knew if l edited there, l still would be blocked in a short amount of time, so l didn't edit there.--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 11:09, June 19, 2014 (UTC) I'm quitting this Wiki to go to the V2 Wiki. I will port all of the pages I made in this Wiki to the V2 Wiki. Sophie the Otter 12:27, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Re: DX Wing Fighter I saw nothing on it that went against the TOU, so l won't edit it--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 23:55, July 8, 2014 (UTC) That is a bad thing because every bad user doesn't like this!!!!CodPlayerRussia 23:59, July 8, 2014 (UTC)CodPlayerRussia Hate is against the TOU, even YOU have to obey that.--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 01:41, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Umm no i dont you cant tell me what i can do and what i cant do im a admin on the other wiki so it means so tha- what damm part dont you know about america this is a free country!CodPlayerRussia 02:12, July 9, 2014 (UTC)CodPlayerRussia This is WIKIA not the US, so get it thru your head, hate is against the TOU, l am merely following it as SHOULD YOU! Sorry if l got angry at you do not Abuse, harass, threaten or intimidate other Wikia users; do not Post or transmit any content that is obscene, pornographic, abusive, offensive, profane, or otherwise violates any law or right of any third party, or content that contains homophobia, ethnic slurs, religious intolerance, or encourages criminal conduct; http://goanimate-v2.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log?offset=20140620050156&type=block&month=&year= I am unable to edit there.--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 02:15, July 9, 2014 (UTC) hey someone delete my page(User:Chickenx4)link below Chickenx4 Can you make my Goanimate form link here Chickenx4 by User:Chickenx4 I need to know the voices of Ed,Edd and Eddy my looks are comedy world look is Green Hair An Green Jacket with a Hoodie for tops Bottoms is his Black shorts with filp flops and a Eyepatch. make me now (User:Chickenx4) Can you edit Hierarchy By User:Chickenx4 Do the vocie for Edd (User:Chickenx4